


Game Grumps Beginnings

by Jorge_F



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Co-workers, Double Life, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorge_F/pseuds/Jorge_F
Summary: Mild mannered Dan Avidan and Arin Hanson have a strenuous day job, but that doesn't stop them from moonlighting as the new up and coming gaming duo that's rising to fame! Will they be able to keep up the pace of both jobs? Or will they crack under all of the responsibility?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 2





	1. Morning Madness and Dangerous Deer

_My alarms blaring, my room is cold, and I can't find my stupid phone._

Sitting up, Arin pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Looking around his room he looked for the least dirty work shirt he had. He walked up to a pile of clothes, picked up the closest shirt and put it on. There was still left over coffee from yesterday, he popped it into the microwave and ate some cereal.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Arin stopped to look in the mirror. His hair looked decent enough and he already put on deodorant, but he was still missing something. Arin remembered that he hadn't packed a lunch yet, but after looking at the time he resolved to just buy something when he got the chance. After grabbing his wallet, his remaining coffee, and his keys he headed out.

* * *

_Traffic sure is a bitch, I'm gonna be late if it keeps up like this._

Normally the ride to work would have been smooth, but it was apparent to Arin that there had to have been some sort of accident up ahead. Craning his neck he saw a giant hoard of deer just sitting in the road. No amount of honking from the irritated drivers would scare them off. He noticed that some people were getting out of their cars and trying to spook them away.

Getting out to hopefully see someone scare them away, or at least get bucked away for trying, he saw his co-worker Suzy wrestling her lunchbox away from a doe. Without a second though he grabbed his coffee mug and hit the doe's hoove, the deer let go of the lunch box and sprinted away with her babies following close behind. Suzy looked up and walked over to him.

"Oh hey Arin, thanks for the save, sorry about that mug though," She was looking down at the now shattered mug.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I got it from a yard sale for like fifty cents," Arin replied, "Well at least we have a reason to be late to work today!"

"We? Ha! Unlike you Mister Hanson I always show up on time, I've even been told that my timesheet puts a soldier's punctuality to shame."

Rolling his eyes Arin decided to see if any of the other deer had decided to follow the mother in her retreat, many of them had followed her; however a large buck was getting ready to charge down someone. Arin could only watch as the poor person ran back into their car to seek shelter from the angry deer. The buck rammed its horns into the side of their car, threatening to knock it over. Getting back into his car Arin began to pound on his horn in an attempt to distract the buck, Suzy followed suit and revved her engine as well. While it wasn't scared off, the commotion had distracted the animal long enough for the person to quickly speed away. With its target gone the large buck retreated back with the rest of its heard.

Arin slumped back into his seat, Letting out a sigh of relief, only one thing crossed his mind.

_Holy shit dude, did I just save someone?_

A horn broke him out of his trance. He was still in traffic after all, and people still needed to get to their jobs. With one last sigh he turned on his signal, shifted into drive, and headed to work.


	2. NOTICE ABOUT THIS WORK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this chapter and understand the situation.

# 

A Notice About All of My Game Grumps Work!

As of right now I will cease my fanfictions including Dan or anything Game Grumps related. If you do not know about the situation regarding him please visit r/rantGrumps and look for the post regarding text messages that include Dan. I know they are allegations but I cannot support or like a man who behaves in that way with a younger fan, I will not stop writing, but my focus will be shifted from game grumps until further notice. I will only ever write about Game Grumps if there is concrete proof that he is not a groomer without a shadow of a doubt.

As for this work I will not be finishing it, if you really want to know how the story progresses then keep reading on. My plan for this story was for Arin and Dan to work in a construction business and become friends over a lunch break when they both had forgotten lunch. As the story would progress they became better friends and moved in together to pay the rent of a significantly better apartment than either of them owned. After which they would start up Game Grumps, the stress at first manageable until they got into a fight over who the fans liked more after they got their first piece of fan mail. They'd Make up and meet brian, thus launching Dan's music career. This would also cause a small rift between them and actually cause them to stop recording for a bit. But they'd make up yet again, quit their job, Suzy being in a much higher position than her usual worker status seen in the beginning, and become the Game Grumps officially. The last line was gonna be "Even after all they had faced together, they knew there were more obstacles to come, unfazed and determined they looked brightly towards the future."

Thank you very much for enjoying the Game Grump content that I have put out. You may reread it if you want but I may delete it soon. I'm very sorry for not continuing this story but it's what I feel is right.

* * *

As an update I now know that the rumors surrounding Dan have been proven false, however I will still take some time before I pick up writing about the Grumps. In the meantime I will be writing about other youtubers that I enjoy which include Jay from Kubz Scouts, Chuggaconroy, And CoryxKenshin. Others will be included but those are just to name a few.


End file.
